<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>where the love lights gleam by StrangeHormones</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28039053">where the love lights gleam</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrangeHormones/pseuds/StrangeHormones'>StrangeHormones</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>kinky christmas twenty-twenty [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fright Night (1985)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Praise Kink, Self-Esteem Issues, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:21:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,255</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28039053</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrangeHormones/pseuds/StrangeHormones</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>herry dandridge x reader | mirror</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>jerry dandridge/reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>kinky christmas twenty-twenty [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2040285</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>where the love lights gleam</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>day ten, inspired by gimme wha ti want by miley cyrus</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Just because you’ve learned not to question your lover, doesn’t mean that your own occasional naivety and the self consciousness that comes with that didn’t shine. It’s why you had entered the room wearing the sheer, peach robe that had been his most recent gift to you. Which normally wouldn’t worry you except he had told you to arrive nude. Your self-doubt won out against your worry of what disobeying him might mean. You should have known better though. Known that he would see it in your eyes, the nervous flick of your thumbnail against the pads of your fingers one by one, the shiver that shot down your spine when his gaze bore into you and forced your own to the ornate rug beneath your feet.</p><p>“It’s almost like you know,” he mused, lifting your chin with his curled index finger and forcing your gaze to his bemused smile, “I’m still amazed to see how timid you can be after all the unspeakable things I’ve done to you.”</p><p>You know he can feel your skin warming but there’s no stopping it or the memories that flash through your mind, “I’m sorry,” opening your mouth as if you had something more to say.</p><p>You both know you don’t, “No” he hushes, pulling you close with an arm around your waist, his knuckles drag along the soft curve of your cheek, “You have nothing to apologize for,” his sweet words melt into a salicious smirk that curls the edges of his lips, “Are you sure you had no idea what I had planned for us this evening, my love?”</p><p>Even if you wanted to lie, you couldn’t, “N-no,” you push out under is plundering gaze.</p><p>He kisses you hard, holding the back of your neck tightly as he nipped at your lips. You moan, lips parting as you melt beneath his affections as you always do. A high that could only ever be achieved from the brush of his lips, the strength of his grip, and the pure desire that oozed from his pores. It isn’t long before he’s undone the knot at the front and the silky fabric is pooling around your feet. His smile against your lips make you press harder, daring to press the tip of your tongue between his lips, soon he’ll part from you. That cheeky smile is always your warning and every time you try so desperately hard to keep his lips against yours. It takes a bit longer for him to part from you every time. But this time proves to be no different when he finally parts from you.</p><p>The whine can’t be helped, it pushes between your kiss parted lips like clockwork, “I thought perhaps if you could see yourself as I do,” pulling towards the opposite side of the room, “You might feel differently about fulfilling my request correctly next time.”</p><p>His voice is full of that teasing that makes your cheeks hotter, making you nervous and excited all at the same time, “I didn’t mean to upset you.”</p><p>“You didn’t,” he states matter of factly, hands dipping into the deep black fabric that had hidden the new and large object from view, “If anything I should be asking your forgiveness,” his smirk never budges, reminding you he knows every little surprise coming tonight, “I suppose tonight will also be an apology,” as always you are left guessing, “At least, the beginning of one.”</p><p>It’s useless to ask what and the word would’ve been lost to the slipping fabric. Hand-carved cherry wood comes into view, older than you can guess and revealing you in its glistening surface. All of you, nothing and no one else. Glancing at Jerry as he stepped around you, eyes appraising you as he wrapped an arm around your waist, pulling you tight against his front. You can feel him straining against his slacks already but it’s useless to attempt to use his own body against him. He’s had centuries to master the ability to control those carnal parts of him and the beautiful ways he could torture you.</p><p>“Shall I tell you what I see?” his temple against yours presses your gaze forward, the primal confusion of feeling him, knowing his there, and not seeing him sets your nerves on edge in just the right way, “Since you’re not distracted by me,” his free hand cups your breast, raising it’s heft and brushing his thumb across your nipple, “At least for now,” he chuckles and you try a laugh of your own.</p><p>Instead, it becomes a stuttered wheeze when his forefinger joins and pinches the nub. You gasp, eyes threatening to flutter closed when faced with yourself. But you suspect that too comes with it’s own brand of delicious torment.</p><p>“From the moment I saw you,” his volume drops as does the timber of his voice, tugging on your hardened nipple, “I knew I’d do whatever you asked of me,” his other hand beginning to drop, fingertips lightly caressing the plains of your stomach, over your mound, “As long as I could see you like,” lips brushing against the curve of your neck, the warmth of his breath fanning across your skin, “Touch you like this,” plucking as he cupped your heat in his hand, forcing another gasp from your throat, “I’d bleed the world dry.”</p><p>It shouldn’t make you shudder and moan but it does, a bout of wetness you know must dampen your lips and his hand. There’s nowhere to loll your head, he’s busy lavishing the column of your neck in gentle kisses from bottom to top, his finger dips between your lips and splits them ever so slightly apart. Your body glistens with sweat, shining in the candlelight,  kiss-swollen lips open to ease the escape of whatever needy call came from you next. No part of you is hidden.</p><p>“And then you looked back at me,” his voice is hoarse, a loss of control you don’t recognize and shoots your higher when his fingertip brushes your clit, lavishing affection on your once ignored nipple, “You saw me,” he pinches harder now, slipping two fingers into your needy hole without warning, “I made you ache.”</p><p>You moan, wobbling on your legs as he assaults your senses. Fingers moving in and out of you at a punishing pace as he palmed your clit with more and more pressure. But you can’t see his eyes. All you can see is you. Desperate, needy, and somehow still standing. Still on your feet even when your entire body threatened to crumble. Teeth nip at your pulse before bearing down lightly, sucking the flesh into his mouth. There are no more words, at least for now, because he knows just when you’ll topple. He grips your breast tightly, nails digging into your skin, the fingers on his other hand curl.</p><p>You’ve never seen yourself cum before. How your mouth opens only the barest bit wider and yet your moan takes over the room. Screams and pants, gasp, animal sounds that come from the deepest uncontrollable part of yourself. Chest rising and falling, legs trembling, goosebumps exploding across your face. Surrounded with a dozen dancing flames you feel like art. Something painted with care and attention, born out of some feeling deeper than love. And only when you’ve finally felt the sensation of beautiful do your eyes close and your body goes limp against him. You ride the wave of pleasure, trusting him to take care of you in whatever way that may be.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>